battleofthegodsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Calan (Fanfiction)
This is a fanfic by Dynovan. It is the third installment in The Epic Saga. It tells of Calan's arrival and continues the story that began in Supermassive Black Hole. The characters are Disco, the god of partying, Calan, the sorcerer god, Base, the god of music, Narissa, the goddess of the sea and water, Romani, the goddess of video games, and Genevieve. Enjoy! It is was early morning in the town. On the outskirts of civilisation, the leaves began to rustle, and a loud noise could be heard. Then, a mass of blue air appeared in the air. A figure came running out of it and fell to the ground. It was Calan, the sorcerer god, and he had news for Disco. Calan stood. He needed to find Party Central. The portal he had just come through closed behind him. Calan started his walk. As he entered the market, he saw a goddess looking at hats. There was something wrong with the hats. 'I should tell her.', he thought to himself. He walked over to her. "Excuse me.", he said. "I don't mean to be rude, but do you know the truth about those hats?" She looked up. "Um, no. Tell me." "Ok.", said Calan. "That's not real leather. It's a rip off." "How do you know?", she inquired. "I know lots of things.", said Calan. Calan looked at the goddess, and saw that she was, in fact, a kitsune. "Hold on. Who are you?", she asked. Calan turned to leave. "I'm Calan.", he said. The kitsune smiled. "I'm Genevieve." Calan started to walk away from the market. He looked up at the sky. It was so beautiful. But if he didn't get his message to Disco, it would be dark forever. He walked on, still staring at the sky. He bumped into someone. He looked down, and came face to face with the most beautiful goddess he had ever seen. She had long orange hair and eyes like a blue wildfire and was holding a 3DS with Ocarina of Time on the screen. Calan was utterly speechless. The goddess raised her eyebrows. "You bumped into me.", she said. "Um... yeah, I did.", Calan said, sheepishly. "Sorry." "I've not seen you before.", said the goddess. "Who are you?" "I'm Calan.", said Calan. "Who are you?" "I'm Romani, the goddess of video games.", she replied. "Okay.", said Calan. "Right, I need to... um... go. Nice meeting you, Romani." He smiled at her before moving on. "Till the next time, Calan.", grinned Romani. Calan turned. "Sure.", he said. He turned and moved on, smiling to himself. She was the one. He just knew it. He looked down the road and saw a building, with a large sign above the door which read 'Party Central: The home of partying". "Right, Calan.", Calan said to himself. "Let's go." It was an average day in the club. Behind the bar, Disco and Rina were kissing, lost in their embrace. Narissa sat at the bar, trying to avoid looking at the sight which was breaking her heart. Base was practising his guitar. Narissa stood and walked over to Base. She had nothing better to do. "Alright, Base?", she said. "Hey, Narissa.", he repiled. He glanced at Disco and Rina, who were still kissing. "That breaking you?" "Of course it is.", said Narissa. "But if you wanna get to that stage, you need to do something. Why have't you made a move on Kogata yet?" Base looked at her and sighed. "Kogata doesn't want to be with anyone. But I love her. I can't change that." He glanced at Disco and Rina again. "You can't help who you fall for, Narissa.". He put down his guitar and went ovet to the bar. He didn't notice a tear leaving Narissa's eye. Suddenly, the doors flung open, crashing into the wall. Narissa and Base turned sharply. Disco and Rina released each other and looked to the door. A tall god was standing in the doorway. He was wearing a cape, and had cropped black hair. The doors slammed shut. Then there was silence. Disco gasped, lost for words. "Calan?", he spluttered. "Alright, Disco?, said the god. Disco grinned in disbelief, then walked up to the god. "Ha ha!", they both said, before punching each other on the shoulders. "You guys know each other?", Rina asked. "Yup.", said Disco. "This is Calan, my oldest friend." "That's me.", said Calan. He turned to Disco. "Now, I suppose you want to know why I'm here. Well, I'll tell you - I've got news for you." "What news?", asked Narissa. "And who are you?". "I'm Calan, the sorcerer god.", said Calan. "I'm here with important news for Disco.". He turned to Disco. "Disco, you and your friends are in danger. Someone wants you, Vazase, Airi and Narissa dead.". "We gathered that.", said Narissa. "Someone planted a black hole bomb just about where you're standing and almost killed us. So we got that bit. Who is this person?". "I can't name him.", said Calan, his face grim. "He scarred me. I can't speak his name, or I experience hell. But I can say he's coming for you. And-". Calan never finished his sentence. A bright light erupted behind the group. It lingered for a moment, before settling into a tall figure. He had long, black hair and wore a black cape. "Here comes trouble.", said Calan. The figure looked around the room. He smirked. "It's cleaner than I imagined.", he said. "I thought it would be a wreck.". He eyed the group. "Judging by you miserable lot.". He smirked again. His eyes rested on Calan. "Ah! Calan! My master didn't like your abrupt exit. Maybe I should teach you a lesson.". He raised his hand. Disco stepped in front of Calan, and gestured to the others to move behind him. "Don't you hurt my friends.", Disco said, his face grim. "Who are you, and what do you want?" The figure grinned. "Oh, wouldn't that be easy?", said the figure. "Tell you of my master, tell you his plan, and leave you alone. That would be so boring! Let's do this my way.". The figure fired a bolt of fire from his hand. The bar erupted in flames, and for a split second the club was bathed in the glow of fire. Then it vanished. The figure turned. "I am a messenger, a go between, whatever you want to call me. I'm here to finished the work the black hole bomb started - to kill you all. You all saw that fire. That's what I can do.". He grinned. "You've got no chance.". The Messenger raised his hands. Two bolts of lightning erupted from them. Disco saw one coming straight for him - and then blackness fell around. Disco awoke to the soft humming of the fans above him. He stood. The club wasn't damaged, as far as he could see, but it had gone dark, and Calan, Narissa and Base were nowhere to be seen. The door branching off to the boiler room was opening, a bright light beckoning him. 'He'll be in there.', Disco thought. 'I need to face him.'. Taking weary steps, he entered the room. The corridor beyond was brightly lit. Disco took weary steps down it, looking round cautiously. Suddenly, The Messenger stepped out of the shadows. He grinned. "Ah, Disco. You saw I didn't kill you.". He looked Disco up and down, then smiled again. "Well, you obviously know that. I want to see how long it takes to bring you to your knees. Step forward, Disco. Or your friends die." Disco took a step towards the messenger. The Messenger raised his hands. So did Disco. They both fired lightning from their hands at the exact same time. And the battle began. Narissa awoke in the exclusive party room just above the main dancefloor. Next to her, Base and Rina were waking up. "Ow.", Rina said groggily. "That hurt.". She abruptly sat up. "Where's Disco?". She looked around. "Where's my Disco?". "Let's find him.", said Narissa. "The messenger didn't kill us. He wants us for something. He doesn't just want us dead. Come on.". Narissa rose to her feet. "Let's go find him." Base rose to his feet. "Where's Calan?", he said. Narissa looked round. "Oh, great. Another lost god. Come on.". The trio left the room. "Aaah!", screamed Disco, as he fired another blot of lightning form his hand. The Messenger was knocked off his feet. Disco fell to his knees. The Messenger was also on his knees, trying to stand. Disco rose to his feet and ran. He needed to be quick. He entered a corridor branching off to the basement. He was in the lowest part of the club now, and the oldest. He heard The Messenger's footsteps behind him. Disco stepped into the shadows and concentrated. He thought of pies. Pies, pies... 'This had better work', he thought to himself. He heard The Messenger coming - and then stepped out of the shadows. "Oi! Dark guy!", Disco shouted. The Messenger turned. SPLAT! The pie hit The Messenger right in the face. "You see?", said Disco. "I win!" "Oh really?", said The Messenger. "Ranus mayus valen crayus! Fire en vorl de!". A large crack appeared in the wall. "Oh, lay it off, would you?", said Disco. "You'll damage the electrics!" The Messenger grinned. "That's the idea.", he said. "You think you're brilliant.", said Disco. "But you're not." He raised his hand. The crack healed and disappeared from view. Disco turned. The Messenger grinned. "Well done.", he said. "Now I need to do my job.". The Messenger raised his hands. So did Disco. The fight continued. Neither of them noticed the figure in the shadows. Calan was watching them. Narissa, Rina and Base were running down a corridor. Far away, they could hear the sound of lightning. Occasionally the sound of screaming could be heard. Narissa and Rina knew the screams as Disco's. He was fighting for his life. They kept running - for Disco's sake. Disco was almost down, but so was The Messenger. Calan stood in the shadows, biding his time. Then, he stepped out of the shadows. "Oi, Messenger!", he shouted. The Messenger turned. "Leave my friend alone." And with that, Calan released a full on ray of light from his hand. It hit The Messenger in the stomach. He keeled over. But Calan didn't stop. He kept firing, The Messenger writhing on the floor before him. "Leave everyone alone!", screamed Calan. "Leave Disco, Narissa, Rina, Vazase, Airi, and everyone else you want dead alone! I am your enemy - and that's a bad thing.". Calan stopped his attack. The Messenger lay on the floor, looking up at him. "Thank you, Calan.", he said. "You've done me a favour. I'll be back. My master will come for you all, and when he does, the sky above you will turn as black as ink.". And with that, The Messenger disappeared in a flash of blue light. Narissa, Base and Rina burst into the room. "Disco!, shouted Rina. She ran to him, and they embraced. "I thought I'd lost you.", she whispered in his ear. "Oh, Rina.", said Disco. "You're never gonna lose me." Disco let go of Rina and walked over to Calan. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Good job, mate.", he said. Calan sighed. "I've done my fiar share of fighting for my life.", he said. "It had to be done.". Later, outside the club, the group were discussing what to do next. "Ok.", said Disco. "Someone, somewhere, wants us dead. We know that much already. But why didn't The Messenger kill us today? It doesn't make sense. It was like he was playing with us. Why would he do that?". "Maybe he's testing us.", said Narissa. "If his master thinks we're a threat, maybe he wanted to see how strong we were." "Yup.", said Base. "And the worst thing is, he's coming back. And next time he'll be bringing his master." Disco sighed. "Right, you lot, off home to bed. I've got a few friends who'll be able to help us solve this mystery." Base and Narissa mock saluted Disco before leaving. Rina kissed Disco on the cheek before joining them. Now only Calan and Disco were left. "I don't suppose you know any good hotels around here, Disc?", asked Calan. Disco laughed. "No, mate, I don't. But I'll look around and see what I can find. For tonight, stay in the club." "Thanks, Disco.", said Calan. He entered the club. Disco passed him the keys. "Goodnight, Calan.", he said, before leaving. Later that night, Disco awoke. The starrs were bright outside, and he needed a breath of fresh air. He stepped out into his garden and looked uo at the sky. It was so beautiful. But The Messenger's master wanted to change that forever. If he didn't stop him, the sky would be as black as ink. Disco was certain, now, that someone was watching them. Someone who had some very, very big ideas... I hope you enjoyed that! Find out what happens next in the next installment, Disco and Damus, coming soon. Dyno out. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic by Dynovan Category:The Epic Saga